


The Golden Mango Incident

by Thanatos_Wrath



Series: Demigod Disasters [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatos_Wrath/pseuds/Thanatos_Wrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief elaboration of the actual happenings behind the Golden Mango Incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Mango Incident

Connor and Travis Stoll were up to no good. Everyone could see it in their eyes and in the way they whispered to each other, giggling silently. Whatever prank they intended to pull off was bound to happen. The only problem was, no one knew which poor soul was the victim this time around, and no one was taking any chances.

            Percy locked the doors and barred the windows to his cabin. Last week he was almost the target of a very embarrassing prank involving Mrs. O'Leary and a gravy slathered onesie and there was in no way in _Hades_ would ever put his head on the block like that again.

            Like Percy, the entity of Camp Half-Blood was frantically running around, pulling out emergency supplies and making last minute preparations. The Ares cabin freshly lined with barbed wire and additional mines were planted. Annabeth and the Athena cabin worked together to produce a battle plan for every kind of prank they could imagine.

            Everyone, even Chiron, whose eyebrows were still growing back from the cursed smoke bomb the twins had set up in his room, was prepared for the worst.

            Everyone except the Aphrodite cabin. Too carried away by the important things in life, like giving tips about the latest fashions and arguing whether One Direction was better than Justin Bieber, they simply had no time to notice the mischievous twins.

            That was why outside of said cabin, Connor and Travis were crouched, muffling their giggles. In their hands were a can of spray paint, a pot of paint and a paint brush, and a mango.

            "Best prank ever!" Travis snorted.

            "25 drachma says this’ll be worse than the when we decorated the Demeter cabin's with Easter eggs." Connor wagered.

            "30 drachma says it’s better than when we shaved the Clarisse's eyebrows off!" His twin shot back.

            The pair spray painted the mango gold, and after dipping the brush into the jar of paint, Travis scrawled a message onto the mango. Five minutes later, when the paint had dried, the dastardly duo crept around to the front of the cabin, threw the mango through the window, and dashed away to a safe distance.

* * *

            You could cut the tension with a knife. In their cabin, the children of Aphrodite were all on the edge, waiting for the first move. For a chance to strike.

            All eyes were focused on the golden object that, mere moments before, had entered their cabin at a high velocity and landed in the middle of the room. Inscribed on it were the words " _For the Hottest"_

            For a second the demigods stood, hackles raised. Then the cat fight of the century started.

            It was every demigod for themselves. Hair was flying, stilettos were transformed into daggers, and makeup suddenly became the world’s deadliest substance. The entire cabin shook on its hinges. Lacy was tackled by Drew who in turn was hit by the ugliest pair of orthopedic shoes in creation. They were white with thick black soles and _Velcro_ laces (the instant that Drew took the position of cabin leader she deemed that very pair the Shoes of Shame). Even the guys were caught in the fray. They flung hair wax while simultaneously flexing and attempting to contour their abs. In their attempts to outdo each other, the cabin turned into a complete war zone. Each demigod stood by their beds, flinging their possessions at each other. Later during the Battle of Olympus, some of the techniques that were developed that day were used to slay the hordes of monsters.

            That night, after everyone was exhausted and the mango was ripped from the hands of Aphrodite, who came down from Olympus (it got that bad), the children Aphrodite surveyed the damaged they inflicted to their cabin. Pillows were ripped open, sending feathers everywhere, nearly all of the makeup that had the misfortune of residing in the room was either smeared on the roof or decorating the walls, and the shoes that were still in the cabin were scattered helter-skelter, one had even been impaled heal first into the wall. The cleanup would take weeks. Not to mention the injuries received. Half of the cabin was lined up in front of the infirmary with sprained ankles, black eyes, and broken bones. This was not including all of the broken nails which the Apollo children simply turned away.

            "Pay up!" Travis gloated. Connor gladly paid the 30 drachma he owed his brother. It was worth it.

            They were in their cabin congratulating themselves on a prank well done.

            "CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL!!!!"

            The two whipped their heads around to see the entire Aphrodite cabin storming towards them.

            "Uh-oh."

* * *

            "I want my 30 drachma back." Connor groaned. He was hobbling down the campground. "Everything is two sizes two small. This was so not worth it."

            "At least you don't have make up on your face! I look like a clown. I'm keeping the thirty!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you're reading this, I'm assuming you read the fic, so, thanks for that. This is something I wrote a while ago, and I'm just transferring it from my Fanficion account to this AO3 one.


End file.
